Hontou ni Arigatou!
|hinh = Hontouni_Arigatou_tập_cuối_HD.png |jten = 本当にありがとう! |rten = |eten = Thank You Very Much! |vten = Cảm Ơn Rất Nhiều! |ngonngu = Tiếng Nhật |album = Inazuma Eleven Fifth Anniversary "Hontou ni Arigatou" |trinhbay = Junko Takeuchi Terasaki Yuka}} Hontou ni Arigatou! (本当にありがとう!, lit. Thank You Very Much!) là bài hát nhân vật của Endou Mamoru và Matsukaze Tenma. Đây cũng là bài hết kết thúc cuối cùng của Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (anime). Bài hát được thể hiện bởi hai nữ diễn viên lồng tiếng Junko Takeuchi và Terasaki Yuka. Lời nhạc (TV Size) 'Tiếng Nhật' 過ごしてきた日々のすべて 鮮やかに煌めく どんなことも大切な「宝物」 誰ひとり欠けちゃいけないんだ パズルのピースのように 僕ら言葉などなくても気持ち通じ合える 涙こらえても 「心」からこぼれ出す ありがとう… 何度言ってもまだ足りない だから何度でも言わせてくれよっ 本当にありがとう! 「本当にありがとう!」 'Romaji' sugoshitekita hibi no subete azayaka ni kirameku donna koto mo taisetsu na “takaramono” dare hitori kakecha ikenain da PAZURU no PIISU no you ni bokura kotoka nado nakutemo kimochi tsuuji aeru namida koraetemo “kokoro” kara kobore dasu arigatou… nando ittemo mada tarinai dakara nando demo iwasete kure yo! hontou ni arigatou! “hontou ni arigatou!” 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' All of the days that have passed by Glisten brilliantly Everything is a precious “treasure” No one can be left out Like pieces in a puzzle Even without words, we understand each other’s feelings Even if you hold back your tears They come pouring out of your “heart” Thank you… No matter what I say, it won’t be enough So let me say it as much as I want, Thank you so much! “Thank you so much!” 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ' Những ngày đã qua Đều lấp lánh rực rỡ Giống như "kho báu" diệu kì Không ai có thể tách rời khỏi tập thể Giống như những mảnh ghép trong trò chơi ghép hình Dù không nói ra nhưng chúng ta vẫn hiểu cảm giác của nhau Ngay cả khi bạn giấu đi những giọt nước mắt Thì chúng vẫn sẽ tuôn trào nơi "con tim" bạn Cảm ơn... Nói gì cũng sẽ không đủ Vì vậy hãy để tôi nói nhiều hơn những gì tôi muốn Cảm ơn rất nhiều "Thực sự rất cảm ơn" Lời nhạc (Bản đủ) 'Tiếng Nhật' 時計の針が刻んでく 「今」を積み重ねて そう僕らは「明日」へと向かってる 過ごしてきた日々のすべて 鮮やかに煌めく どんなことも大切な「宝物」 誰ひとり欠けちゃいけないんだ パズルのピースのように 僕ら言葉などなくても気持ち通じ合える 涙こらえても 「心」からこぼれ出す ありがとう… 何度言ってもまだ足りない だから何度でも言わせてくれよっ 本当にありがとう! ああでもないこうでもないと 「想い」をぶつけ合い 僕らいつも「真剣」に向き合った それを繰り返してく度 「互い」をわかり合い 決して消えない「絆」を手に入れたよ 幾千の「出逢い」と「サヨナラ」が 僕らを強くしたよ みんな心から自慢できる本当の「仲間」 支え合った日を いつまでも忘れない ありがとう… 「愛」を知ったよ この「ぬくもり」 僕にみんなが教えてくれた 本当にありがとう! ありがとう… ありふれている短い言葉だけど… ありがとう… そんな五文字に最大級の愛を… 詰め込んで「笑顔」で伝えよう! 今日は「特別」でかい声で言わせて… ありがとう… 何度言ってもまだ足りない だから何度でも言わせてくれよっ 本当にありがとう! 「本当にありがとう!」 'Romanji' tokei no hari ga kizandeku “ima” wo tsumi kasanete sou bokura wa “asu” e to mukatteru sugoshitekita hibi no subete azayaka ni kirameku donna koto mo taisetsu na “takaramono” dare hitori kakecha ikenain da PAZURU no PIISU no you ni bokura kotoka nado nakutemo kimochi tsuuji aeru namida koraetemo “kokoro” kara kobore dasu arigatou… nando ittemo mada tarinai dakara nando demo iwasete kure yo! hontou ni arigatou! aa demo nai kou demo nai to “omoi” wo butsuke ai bokura itsumo “shinken” ni muki atta sore wo kurikaeshiteku tabi “tagai” wo wakari ai kesshite kienai “kizuna” wo te ni ireta yo ikusen no “deai” to “SAYONARA” ga bokura wo tsuyoku shita yo minna kokoro kara jiman dekiru hontou no “nakama” sasae atta hi wo itsu made mo wasurenai arigatou… “ai” wo shitta yo kono “nukumori” boku ni minna ga oshiete kureta hontou ni arigatou! arigatou… arifureteiru mijikai kotoba dakedo… arigatou… sonna gomoji ni saidaikyuu no ai wo… tsumekonde “egao” de tsutaeyou! kyou wa “tokubetsu” dekai koe de iwasete… arigatou… nando ittemo mada tarinai dakara nando demo iwasete kure yo! hontou ni arigatou! “hontou ni arigatou!” 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' The hand of the clock engraves “Now” as it ticks Yes, we’re heading towards “tomorrow” All of the days that have passed by Glisten brilliantly Everything is a precious “treasure” No one can be left out Like pieces in a puzzle Even without words, we understand each other’s feelings Even if you hold back your tears They come pouring out of your “heart” Thank you… No matter what I say, it won’t be enough So let me say it as much as I want, Thank you so much! If it isn’t like this or that Clash these “feelings” We’re always trying face things “seriously” Each time we repeat it We come to understand “each other” We’ve obtained these never-fading “bonds” A thousand “meetings” and “farewells” Have made us stronger True “friends” that everyone can be proud of from their hearts Days we supported each other We’ll never forget them Thank you… We learned “love”, this “warmth” Everyone taught me them Thank you so much! Thank you… It’s such a short phrase, but… Thank you… The highest level of love in those 5 characters… I’ll convey it packed in this “smile”! Today’s “special”, in a huge voice, let me say… Thank you… No matter what I say, it won’t be enough So let me say it as much as I want, Thank you so much! “Thank you so much!” 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ' Kim đồng hồ điểm khắc Giây phút "lúc này" Phải, chúng ta đang hướng tới "ngày mai" Những ngày đã qua Đều lấp lánh rực rỡ Giống như "kho báu" diệu kì Không ai có thể tách rời khỏi tập thể Giống như những mảnh ghép trong trò chơi ghép hình Dù không nói ra nhưng chúng ta vẫn hiểu cảm giác của nhau Ngay cả khi bạn giấu đi những giọt nước mắt Thì chúng vẫn sẽ tuôn trào nơi "con tim" bạn Cảm ơn... Nói gì cũng sẽ không đủ Vì vậy hãy để tôi nói nhiều hơn những gì tôi muốn Cảm ơn rất nhiều Nếu không thể như thế này hoặc như thế kia "Cảm xúc" không hoà hợp Thì hãy đối mặt với chúng "một cách nghiêm túc" Khi chúng ta nhắc lại khoảng thời gian đã qua Chúng ta sẽ càng hiểu "nhau" hơn Và dệt nên mối liên kết không bao giờ phai mờ Hàng ngàn cuộc "hội ngộ" rồi "chia tay" Làm chúng ta thêm mạnh mẽ Mọi người có thể tự hào về "những người bạn" thật sự Những ngày chúng ta hỗ trợ cho nhau Sẽ không thể nào có thể quên được Cảm ơn... Ta đã học được thế nào là "tình thương", "sự ấm áp" Mọi người đã dạy tôi những điều đó Cảm ơn mọi người nhiều lắm! Cảm ơn... Đó chỉ là một cụm từ ngắn, nhưng... Cảm ơn... Tình bạn cao cả của 5 nhân vật này... Tôi sẽ truyền đạt điều đó trong những "nụ cười"! Ngày hôm nay thật "đặc biệt", hãy để tôi nói thật lớn... Cảm ơn... Nói gì cũng sẽ không đủ Vì vậy hãy để tôi nói nhiều hơn những gì tôi muốn Cảm ơn rất nhiều "Thực sự rất cảm ơn" Video TV Size thumb|left|335 px Bản đủ thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài kết thúc Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật